nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Longshot CS-6
The Longshot CS-6 is a magazine fed and manually cycled Nerf blaster that was released in 2007 under the N-Strike license. It is currently the second longest Nerf blaster, the longest being the Longstrike CS-6. The Longshot was the first Nerf blaster to feature the clip system, which allows the blaster to feed Streamline Darts from removable clips or drums. The blaster features a bolt-action cocking system, a tactical rail on top of the blaster that doubles as a carrying handle, a collapsible stock that can store an extra clip, and an integrated folding bipod. Features The Longshot includes its front blaster/barrel extension, two six dart clips, twelve Streamline Darts, and a tactical scope. An early Wal-Mart exclusive value pack included additional accessories such as a detachable rail-mounted red light, similar to the one featured on the Nite Finder EX-3, and a Recon CS-6 and the barrel attachment. Details The Longshot includes a detachable front blaster, which is a barrel extension that features an under-slung muzzle-loading blaster with its own trigger and priming handle. When removed, the user can look through the muzzle as a faux scope. The front blaster is interchangeable with the Recon CS-6's barrel extension, Spectre REV-5's barrel extension and the Longstrike CS-6's barrel extension. Color Schemes This blaster has a variety of color schemes: *Standard (yellow/black/orange) *Old blue/yellow *Crimson Strike Review Range - 10/10 - A stock blue Longshot generally fires between thirty five to fifty feet without the barrel extension. With the barrel extension, it will reach twenty-five to thirty-five feet due to the friction within the barrel. Much farther ranges can be reached with modifications to the blaster. Accuracy - 10/10 - Though this greatly depends on how accurate the user is, the blaster has high accuracy, consistently firing straight and far. Reliability - 9/10 - Like most Nerf blasters, dart and clip jams are often human error. Regardless, jamming this blaster is an exceptionally rare occurrence. This blaster is well built and is comfortable to hold. Rate - 5/10 - This blaster will fire reliably up to two darts a second. Capacity - 10/10 - The Longshot holds up to twelve darts with its two six dart clips. General - 8.6/10 - An older but high performance N-Strike blaster, the Longshot performs best at long ranges where it has superior ranges than many Nerf blasters. This Nerf blaster originally sold for 35.00 USD. But, it is now 60.00 dollars, because it is harder to find due to it no longer being in production. It is highly recommended for purchase if it is found anywhere. It is not ideal for younger Nerfers due to its complicated build, but still a good blaster. Trivia *This blaster is similar to the Longstrike CS-6, and has also been replaced by it. *In Nerf N-Strike Elite, the Longshot shoots two darts at once. *The original version came with yellow clips instead of today's orange ones. *It is still sold in the United Kingdom at Toys R Us for 49.99 GBP (81.01 USD) and in Australia for 45.00 to 80.00 AUD. *In addition, it can be found at Wal-Mart, Target, and on Amazon and Hasbro.com. Prices vary wildly however, and is rarely at or below the listed price of 29.99 USD. *Its tactical scope is larger than the Mission Kit tactical scope, making it less used in small blasters such as the Reflex IX-1. *This blaster has the largest plunger of all the clip system blasters. *The Tactical Scope that comes with this blaster is not entirely accurate. Poll Do you have the Longshot CS-6? Yes No Commercial w6hQQVBU26w Category:N-Strike Category:Nerf blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Dart blasters